


[Podfic of] He Gets Me High

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, First Time, Human AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Possessive!Derek, Sex, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles and Derek act like a couple. But they're not. Seriously! Derek has a boyfriend and Stiles has a girlfriend. They're just friends, overly-attached and possessive friends, but that's it. Right?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] He Gets Me High

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Gets Me High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535926) by [talktowater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktowater/pseuds/talktowater). 



> An awesome fic! Thankyou for letting me record this!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9tobih)

Length: 1:03:39

Size: 58.27MB

Link: [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?nhlxccpxkd8t71k)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic! So let me know what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> (I don't know some of the item names/references so sorry if they are mis-pronounced!)


End file.
